Choose!
by spywi
Summary: Sort of a mini-AU that came to mind one day.


New fanfiction. Read it carefully, I think you guys will enjoy this one. Props to the-keionbu and superalicat for always reblogging my fanfics.

Title: Choose!

Pairings: Idk

Background: Read the story, you'll understand that way.

Notes: I don't own anything K-On! - related or anything else. Feel free to reblog my story. I don't really mind. :D

Any comments, feedback or questions are welcome.

Without further ado, enjoy!

~spywi

—

Dawn breaks on a warm summer morning in Japan. Everyone was excited for the ceremony to take place, and was hurriedly getting ready. Everyone, that is, except a certain brown-haired girl. Yui Hirasawa was still in bed, having slept past her alarm once again. She snored softly as the light from the open window reflected off her favorite guitar. Her room was a mess; having been so excited the night before, she just couldn't sleep, and when she did end up falling asleep, she didn't wake up to her alarm clock.

"Sis, are you ready yet? You're gonna be late if you don't leave soon!" came Ui's voice from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Yui's phone gave a loud ring, jolting her out of dreamland. She tried to grab her phone from her dresser, but it slipped out of her hand and fell onto the floor. Sleepily getting up to pick it up, she noticed Mio-chan's name on the phone screen.

Yui gulped nervously, then answered:

"Y-yes, hello?"

*pause*

"… Good morning, Miss Hirasawa. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Please forgive me, Mio-chan…" said Yui in shame.

Several minutes later, Yui, out of breath and wearing slightly mismatched clothes, stood outside the auditorium where the event was to take place. Mio, Ritsu, and Mugi stood outside the doors, and they couldn't help but smile at how ditzy their friend could get.

"Let's get a move one, Yui, everyone's waiting for us." said Ritsu.

"Oh, I'm so excited, my heart's pounding!" said Mugi while holding her hands to her face.

Mio sighed. "Geez guys, thanks to Yui, there may not even be any good ones left for the rest of us."

"I'm sowwy… . . I was just so excited that…"

Suddenly, music started playing from inside the auditorium, cutting off Yui's apology. The ceremony was about to begin.

"Here we go, everyone!" said Ritsu loudly. The four of them held hands, and bravely stepped into the auditorium. Everyone in the stands applauded as the four girls made their way to the center of the field. There, standing at a podium, was an old man, and next to him was a table containing four red-and-white balls.

"Please choose one each. Their pictures and names are displayed next to the balls" said the man.

Yui nervously walked up to the table and inspected each picture and name. Suddenly,

"OOOH, THIS ONE IS CUTE!"

In shock, Ritsu yelled out:

"You're picking it because it's CUTE?!"

"Ehehe, sorry, my mind's made up!" Yui said, smiling. She made a peace sign with her fingers and them picked up the ball she wanted.

"Here we go!" she declared, tossing the ball into the air. The ball split open, and a dazzling white light beam shot out, aimed at the ground. The light re-shaped itself, turning into a blue turtle, with a brown shell.

"Squirtle-Squirtle!" the creature cried out.

"Aaaand Miss Hirasawa has chosen a Squirtle to be her new Pokémon!" announced the man at the podium. The crowd cheered loudly as Yui gave a sheepish look and waved at the crowd. She then proceeded to pet and hug her new friend , who seemed to enjoy getting hugged.

"Your new name is Shelly!"

"Squiiiirr-tle!"

"Hehe, so you like your name, don't you, Shelly"

Next up was Mio. She started getting scared, and tried to push her way behind Ritsu, but with a tug from Mugi and Yui, she slowly made her way to the table. Having researched each choice carefully the night before, she knew what her best choice would be. She picked up her choice and timidly tossed the ball in front of her. A flash of light, and a Bulbasaur appeared before Mio. The green Pokémon gave her a sweet smile before jumping into Mio's outstretched arms.

"Hey there. Will you be my partner?"

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" came the reply.

"I-If you don't mind, I'd like to call you 'Spring', " said Mio.

"Spring? What the heck? What kind if a name is that?" said Ritsu.

"Now now now…" said Mugi.

"Heehee, it's cute, and it suits you both, Mio!" said Yui.

Mio blushed the deepest shade of red anybody could go, and started hyperventilating, but then her Bulbasaur, Spring, sensed her master's distress and released her Sweet Scent from the bulb on her back. Immediately, Mio felt calm, and she sweetly down at her Bulbasaur, surprised at how well her Pokémon understood her after only one meeting.

Ritsu watched this tender moment, and thought 'Well what do you know? They make a good match after all!'

"Ritsu Tainaka!" came the announcement from the podium.

Oops, it was her turn. Ritsu stumbled forward, almost tripping over Shelly, who playing around with Yui near her feet.

Ritsu studied the two remaining Pokémon for a long while, before finally picking up the cooler looking of the two.

"Alright then, go!" She shouted, flinging the ball into the air. It landed on top of Yui's head, bouncing off before striking the ground.

"Owieeee…" whined Yui, holding her head in her hands.

While Yui was crouched in the corner in pain, Ritsu's Pokéball opened up to reveal a young Charmander. He was not happy that his ball was being tossed about so recklessly, and stood facing away from Ritsu with his arms crossed.

"Aww, don't be mad… please? I'm sorry, I won't do it ever again!"

From Mio's arms came a cry from Spring:

"Saur-Saur-Bulba saur!"

"Tch…Char!" retorted Ritsu's Charmander, looking annoyed.

Ritsu's Charmander reluctantly faced his new owner and held out a hand. Ritsu's eyes filled with tears as she shook her new companion's hand.

"I dunno what that green plant said to you, but I hope we can be good friends. 'Kay … Blaze?" she said, stating her Pokémon's new nickname. Blaze's eyes widened in surprise, but then gave a smug look and turned away, trying to act cool. She could tell, he liked the name a lot!

"So cool, that's an awesome name you gave to it, Ricchan!" exclaimed Yui.

"Squirtle!" said Shelly, raising an arm in agreement.

"Aw, shucks, don't flatter me!" said Ritsu sheepishly. As she rubbed the back of her head, Mugi came up to the table to pick up the final Pokéball.

"Hah!" she exclaimed as she tossed the ball upwards with all her might. The ball flew almost up to the ceiling, then burst open in a shower of sparks. An actual lightning bolt rained down from the ball, striking the table and destroying it.

The three other girls huddled together in horror as the area in front of Mugi was crackling with electricity. Finally, the sparks died down, and everyone could see that Mugi's Pokémon was a cute little electric mouse.

"Pikaaaa!" it cried out, taking a menacing looking pose.

"Yahhhh!" cried Mio, hiding behind Ritsu.

All three girls trembled for a second before they realized something.

"IT'S CUTE!" they cried out, Mugi included.

Mugi picked up her Pikachu and gave it a big squeeze and twirled it around, and it was so surprised that a bolt of lightning shot out of its tail and zapped Ritsu.

"Wahhhh ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch… . . !"

"Heehee, such a cutie. Oh I know, I'll name you Chu-chan!" said Mugi.

"Chu…chan?" said Mio.

Everyone watched in amazement as Mugi hugged her new friend, rubbing her cheek against its fur. It didn't shock or zap her, surprisingly, and it's menacing look changed to one of relaxation and bliss.

"Yup, only Mugi can handle that one!" the rest of them said at the same time.

"Congratulations, everyone, and good luck on your Pokémon journey." said the man at the podium.

Each girl received an official red PokéDex, and five empty Pokéballs, and left the stadium to cheers of praise from the onlooking crowd.

Later that afternoon, the four girls stood at the edge of their town, looking out toward the great world that lay before them. Their partners stood beside them proudly, ready to face the challenges ahead. However…

"Everyone… Please don't go!" shouted a tearful voice.

Everyone turned to find Azusa, their underclassman, holding back tears as she stood there. As she was a year younger, she would have to wait a year before she would be able to go on a journey with a Pokémon of her own. She looked up to her senpais and wanted to be just like them, and it was too hard on her to watch them go.

"Azunyan." said Yui.

The four girls surrounded Azusa, pulling her into a group hug.

"Don't worry, Azusa, we'll see each other again." said Mugi.

"Yeah, we'll keep in touch, that way you'll be able to find us once you start your own journey!" chimed in Ritsu.

"No need to cry, it'll be alright." said Mio.

As everyone comforted her, Azusa's tears finally could not be contained, and spilled down her face.

"B-but I want to go with you guys, I d-don't want to be alone!"

"You won't be alone, Azunyan." said Yui.

Azusa paused, looking into the eyes of the senpai she loved so much.

"You'll have a friend of your own to start your journey with. You'll travel together, meet new people, experience wonderful things, and when the time comes, we'll meet up again and the five of us will travel together forever!"

Yui smiled, and then the others nodded in agreement.

As Azusa watched, the four older girls and their companions turned, heading past the town borders, until one by one they disappeared around the corner. Last of all was Yui, who turned back and shouted:

"We'll miss you Azunyan, but don't worry, Mugi left some sweets at your house before we left!"

Azusa, through tears, couldn't help but laugh at her ditzy senpai. She wiped her tears away and stood proudly at the edge of town, determined to be the very best she could be, for her senpais.

One year later Azusa stood at the edge of town, wearing a new hat and new Running Shoes her dad gave her. By her side stood her new partner, Skitty, who she named Skii-chan. The cat Pokémon looked up at her master, whose eyes were full of determination.

"For Yui-senpai, and everyone else, I'll be the very best!" she said. "Ready, Skii-chan?"

"Nya~" said Skii-chan in agreement.

Azusa and her Pokémon charged forward, into a brand new world. As she ran, she thought to herself with a smile:

'Yui-senpai … wait for me … I'm right behind you!'


End file.
